


Crimson Wet Dream

by deanhiddles



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanhiddles/pseuds/deanhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has set Kate's punishment to seven days. Will she resist the temptation until Sunday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a bigger story that I wrote, but since I have no plans of posting it here I decided to give this a try as a PWP. Hope you don't mind. Please leave kudos as they are much appreciated! 
> 
> PS: this was not beta'd, I apologize for any horrid mistakes.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could, forcing her legs to work harder than they had ever done and even though she felt the muscles straining she kept on running. God damn Seth Gecko. God damn him to hell. That son of a bitch. She didn't know how long she had run for, but as soon as the streets started filling up with people she decided to turn around and go back to the motel. To her surprise, the man who always insisted that she exercise had stayed behind.  _Sleeping._ Well obviously he had. After practically torturing her all night long while getting his share of pleasure the damned man certainly would be  _too tired_ to run before sunrise. Kate wanted to bash his head in with a frying pan. Maybe she would do it. Maybe then he would learn that you don't take a woman to the edge unless you mean to push her all the way through.  _This is your punishment_ , she could practically hear his voice echoing in her ears. Punishment for what? Why? Since when was helping someone a reason for punishment? She's the one who shoud've punished him all those times she'd seen him staring at those sluts' boobs. She should have never agreed to that fuckery. Resting her hands on her kneees, she tried to catch her breath at the entrance of the motel, breathing in and out. She could feel the sweat sticking the shirt to her back and she almost snarled at the woman who gave her a dirty look. The sexual tension wasn't doing her any good. It was already Thursday, in a couple of days it would all be over. She could take that. Or could she? She greeted the manager, smiling without showing her teeth, before walking towards their room. It was only then that she realized that in her hurry to get the hell away from that bed she'd forgotten her cellphone, she hoped nothing had gone wrong. Unlocking the door she heard no noise as she walked in, it was seven and Seth should've already been up. Approaching the bed she felt her legs close against her own will upon seeing him sprawled across the mattress. The sheets barely covered anything. She had to control herself and walk towards the bathroom, or else she would pounce him. She shed off her shirt, running shoes, socks, shorts and underwear before getting into the tight shower. Hissing, she realized that the water was colder than what expected and adjusted the temperature to her liking. Closing her eyes, she dove under the water and as soon as she did it she could see the images of him as clear as the day in her head. Damn it. Maybe if she could relieve herself just  _a little bit_ everything would be better. It could possibly help. It had to help. Even though she knew her abilities when it came to masturbation were practically non-existent, Kate breathed in leaning her back against the cold wall and almost moaned as she felt its contact with the bruises on her backside. She put her left hand over her mouth, the last thing she needed was Seth walking in on her like that, the right one slid lower until she met her own sex. She had to bite her lower lip as soon as the fingers met her clit. In her mind she could see  _his_ fingers on her, how his eyes shined as he'd move faster and faster, that goddamned smirk that came over him as he drove her mad was also there. She was so close.  _So close_. One of her feet slipped and she had to grip onto the rail lest she fall and break her back. Fuck! Shutting the water off, she felt frustrated and completely angry. She needed to get ready and get the hell out of that room as soon as possible. The farther she was from Gecko the better. She wrapped the towel around her body and went back into the room. A hand grabbed her wrist and she screamed scared shitless. 

"Damn it! What is it now?" she turned towards the loathesome man. Did he really need to walk around naked with that hair that practically begged for her touch?

"What were you doing?"

" _Chili con carne_?" she arched a brow "What the heck do you think I was doing? Showering."

"No." he raised her right hand and brought it towards his lips "What were you doing with this hand?" Kate felt her legs turn to jelly as she felt his tongue lapping at her fingers

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Are you sure?" he chuckled "You weren't being a bad girl, were you?"

"Seth-"

"What did I explicitly tell you  **not** to do with your little hand?"

"I have to-"

"Answer me." he was dead serious and all she did was stare at the carpet "Tsk, it looks like the cat ate your tongue. It will be a shame not being able to hear you scream."

"What?"

"Did you really think I would ignore your disobedience?" a corner of his lips raised as he stepped towards her who immediately gave a step back "I should extend your punishment for a month."

"Please..."

"Can you imagine," he traced her collarbone with a finger "me making you moan and beg like we both know you  _love_ to for a whole month?"

"I'm sorry."

"Too late for that, don't you think?" that dirty smile came back to his face just as he pulled the towel away from her body. Kate moaned feeling his cold hand over her stomach as he pushed her towards the mattress. "There, there. Let's not act like this is my fault."

"You son of a-"

"Do you really think it's wise to curse me now?"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"And what I tasted on your fingers wasn't your wet little pussy?" she tried to close her legs but he was already in between them

"No."

"Keep testing me, Katie cakes. Let's see if you will like where this road will lead you." she said nothing "Now, let's see if you can obey me just for once, lay your head on the pillow and hold onto the headboard with both of your hands." she didn't move for a while, but then she thought best of it and did as he'd told her. Seth walked away looking for something in his duffel bag. She growled annoyed as he walked towards her with that damned black cloth in his hands which made him smile even wider. "Don't pretend this isn't your favorite part. I believe you have been punished enough times to know that under  _no circumstances_ you move your hands, right?"

"Yes,  _sir_."

"Great." he tied the blindfold around her head. His hands hovered at the base of her neck, he nipped her lips before lowering his own to her collarbone. Kate knew damn well where he was going with that. 

Strong hands gripped her hips with very much unnecessary force, raising them and in a second he was between her legs. She thought she'd heard a noise to her left, but before she could think of questioning him his teeth bit down onto the skin of the inside of her thighs and Kate arched her back. Seth was biting her hard, so hard that she felt as if at any minute the skin would break and she would start bleeding. Next his tongue swiped over the skin so softly it was as if he was soothing any pain she'd felt moments before. The tongue continued its way until it reached her entrance, pushing in on her withouth a warning and she bit her lip swallowing the moan. It was always like that. He would provoke her with his tongue, then maybe with his fingers, before thrusting at once and moving quickly. He would also whisper in her ear how many times he had pictured himself fucking her hard, how great it would be when his cum seeped out of her and how she would beg for more. More. Just a little bit more. After that he would step away from her with that damned smile on his lips, he'd run his fingers through her brown hair and whisper ' _Just on Sunday, Katie_ '. And that would be the end of it all. She would grab his own gun and point it towards his head until he satisfied her countless times. Kate was so distracted by her own thoughts that she screamed startled as she felt his fingers over her clit. Seth stepped back and she practically flailed on the mattress until her protests were stopped by his lips on hers. The kiss was angry which would probably bruise her lips and she'd have a hard time explaining that to anyone who stopped her on the street. His right hand fumbled for something on the matress which he found quickly and she felt something cold touch the bite on her thigh. The object moved its way up and Kate squirmed as it came into contact with her clit. He broke the kiss chuckling against her lips. 

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great." pause "Hold her down." wait.  _Hold her down_? Who the hell was Seth talking to?

"Right." the other person responded and Kate felt her legs shake. It couldn't be. She couldn't, she didn't want to believe that was really happening.

"Seth?"

"Quiet." he spread her legs even wider and she felt herself blush "I'm giving you what you want, am I not?"

"Of course she wants it." she didn't have to remove the blindfold to recognize the hand that now touched her nipple.

"You surprise me even more everyday, Katie." she could feel his breath way too close to her lower belly.

"Seth-"

"Shut her mouth." the words had barely left his lips and she felt a clean shaven face really close to hers before the man's lips crashed against hers. Seth continued with the movements on her lower lips and she reached one of her hands towards him, wanting to touch his hair. She frowned as her hand was slapped loudly before she could even stretch her arm. The man whose lips were onto hers gripped her wrist forcing her to clutch the headboard once again. The cold object was making its way up her body once more and the mattress dipped as Seth sat up. He pulled her body towards him and she could feel his hard rock cock between them. "Still trust me?"

"Yes sir." she smiled now that she could touch his shoulders

"Great." he squeezed her side with one of his hands "Wonderful."

"Ah!" she moaned startled by the pain as the damned cold object slid through the space between her boobs. Something wet ran through her skin reaching her belly and in the next minute the man bent down licking the trail of blood until reaching its source.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no." she was surprised she was even more wet 

"That's too bad." the knife slid through the skin under her right boob and she felt confused with the amount of arousal caused by such a simple act. A second tongue licked that trail before Seth repeated the movement on the opposite side and licked the crimson liquid. What kind of person was she, getting turned on by that? Of all things that could possibly turn her on, did it really have to be the thought of them licking, _swallowing_ , her blood? Kate was sick. Seth moved her body in order to put her on all fours over the other man's body who wasted no time before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. 

"Seth, please."

"Calm down, princess, the best part is coming." his whisper was barely audible as his hands touched the bruises on her ass "Which one of us do you want to go first?"

"W-what?"

"Me." he answered his own question sliding his fingers, now weet with a familiar gel, through her entrance. His middle finger pushed in easily and she arched her back, moving her chest even closer to the other man's lips. "Now it's for real."

"I am ready."

"I doubt it." she felt the head of his cock pushing against that so very tight hole and moaned. The man under her gripped her thighs, spreading them even more as if he was opening her, literally, to the other one. Her nails dug on his shoulders and she felt a muscle twich under one of her palms. It hurt  _so much_ , but she couldn't made a sound other than the long practically strangled moan. Seth breathed against her neck and she breathed in, it was as though she'd held her breath through all of that. 

"You okay, Katie?" the man's voice still startled her

"Y-yes."

"Great, 'cause now it's my turn."

"But-" before she could say anything she felt his cock poking her drenched pussy. None of them went till the hilt, Kate didn't know whether she should thank the heavens or damn them for that. They started moving in synch and if it weren't for the four hands gripping her, she was pretty sure she'd fall over the mattress and pass out for at least two days. Seth's moves were bolder and more aggressive. It was as if he wanted it to be clear that, yes, he was giving into her fantasy (which she thought was kept very well hidden), but that it was him who called the shots. That it was because of him that she could make one of her dirtiest fantasies come true. She felt the blade against one of her shoulders and her eyes turned in her head as he sucked the blood hard. She was close, closer than she had imagined. She pressed her own clit against the pelvic bone of the other man feeling the wave of pleasure practically blind her, and she moaned loud and proud.

Her eyes opened and she found herself staring at unexpectedly brown eyes. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing. The sunlight shone on the man's hair almost making him look angelic. She looked around the room as well as she could, expecting that Richie would be there, the pillow stuck between her legs was stained with a very familiar liquid and she almost screamed as she realized what had happened. Seth smiled, touching her hair before nearing her. 

"Nice try." he gripped the pillow, throwing it on the floor "Good morning, Katie cakes." he kissed her briefly before getting up. Kate buried her face on the pillow that was under his head moment ago as she screamed with all her might. God damn Seth Gecko. 


End file.
